


ocean eyes

by AerisaHale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Felicity convinces Sara to take her on surveillance to a warehouse party.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> An old Tumblr prompt that never got transferred here. Enjoy! :)

The beats from the bass shake the ground before they’ve even approached the building. Sara grins at the blonde next to her. They are in front of a warehouse, lights flashing in the windows, a stream of people heading into the building.

“A warehouse party is new to me,” Felicity says, tugging at the hem of her dress in an attempt to settle her nerves. “I appreciate you helping me out with this. Oliver wouldn’t even consider it. ‘Too dangerous,’ he says. But we need to know if the the Russian mafia funded Smith’s work.”

“They’re very popular with the Bratva Captains. Oliver’s not the only one who has connections.”

Sara greets the bouncer with an intimate kiss and they make their way into the club. Sara finds them a table with a good purview of the room. She leaves Felicity for a moment to go order them some beers. She relaxes into the chair. It doesn’t take long for her to find their reason for being here.

“There is Durov Romanovich. I see...two bodyguards. Shall we dance?” Sara asks, holding her hand out to Felicity and smiling with mischief.

Felicity takes her hand and they walk close to their target. Sara takes the lead and presses herself into Felicity, guiding them into a dance. She doesn’t miss the way Felicity’s lips part, pupils blown.

She uses the opportunity to push her luck and runs her nose up Felicity’s neck and jaw. A quiet noise erupts from Felicity’s throat, barely audible over the music thumping in the background. Sara’s hand slides lower than she originally dared and is rewarded when Felicity’s hand clenches in her hair, tugging just hard enough to send a thrill down her spine.

Sara catches Felicity’s eye and broadcasts her intentions as she leans forward. Just before she catches the other woman’s lips, she whispers, “This isn’t part of our cover. You can back out any time.”

Felicity responds with a searing kiss, the hand in her hair tugging that much harder. There is determination in the way she licks into Sara’s mouth, emboldened as the assassin’s hand slides down to grab her ass. Sara’s eyes open as they kiss, looking beyond Felicity to their target behind them. She reluctantly breaks the kiss. “It’s time to move.”

Felicity follows Sara as she heads toward Romanovich, lips still tingling from a kiss that was way more real than anything she intended when she agreed to come here with Sara. A part of her can’t help but hope it might become more.


End file.
